benzownfandomcom-20200213-history
Norton Abbey
Norton Abbey '''is an Essex-based Serial Drama set in the fictional market-town of the same name, a leafy suburb of Colchester, published on Writers Express Forum since 22 September 2019. The project is created and written by Writers Express Forum member Ben and is produced by Lovatic Pictures. There will be 36 episodes in the first Season with a mid-season break at 18 episodes in early January. The project will then return sometime Mid-February and run until early June 2020. Premise Norton Abbey is filmed in Epping in Essex which represents the fictional Norton Abbey. The first episode opens with the wedding of Jackie Montgomery to husband Deano, the reception taking place at Norton Abbey's town hall, which would later be the main setting for the season's finale episode where Luke Tompson's affair with Nate Roxwell is exposed at the Winter Ball. Season One The thirty-two episode long first season of the Essex Based Serial saw a number of high profile storylines including Jackie Grimes' (Nicola Stephenson) domestic abusive and coercive control at the hands of husband Deano Grimes (Dean Andrews), Jerome Roxwell's (Charles Venn) testicular Cancer battle, Jim Myers' (Jason Done) alcoholism and troubles, and his daughter Caitlyn's (Rosie Bentham) descent off the rails with troubles of her own; Megan's (Demi Lovato) horrifying stalker ordeal, with her estranged unstable Mother Kate (Winona Ryder) being revealed as her daughter's terrorisor on Christmas Eve, and Nate (Chance Permodo) and Luke's (Dominic Sherwood) explosive affair which was revealed in the serial's hour-long series finale. The series finale also saw the shocking death of Gabriella Callahan (Lucinda Dryzek) when she was hit by a car driven by drunk driver Jim Myers (Jason Done) while trying to break up a fight between Luke and his girlfriend Becca Latham (Jess Impaizzi) the latter having just found out that Luke had been having an affair with Nate Roxwell since last Summer behind her back. The affair is revealed at the town Hall's Winter/Valentine's Day Ball in the final episode. The Show 'goes big' twice in it's first season - first at Christmas for the early twenties eps 20, 21, 22, 23 etc where Jackie/Deano story and in the Christmas Eve episode, Megan Jensen's (Demi Lovato) stalker is revealed as her Estranged Mother, Kate (Winona Ryder) + the Myer's also take centre stage for Christmas, and the second time the show 'goes big', almost two months later in Mid February 2020, is for the Season finale where the reveal of Nate and Luke's affair and the Myers' take centre stage. After 16 episodes, the 'half-way' point of the season, there will a mid-season break of three weeks. '''Story Ideas * Harriet/Jeff together, but when they experience problems, Harriet and Cam (22) affair? Harriet has a fling with a toyboy Characters TOTAL = ' ''Recurring · Ella-Rose Montgomery · Josh Donovan · Sue (Jackie’s Friend since College which Deano attempts to cut off) · Leah (Caitlyn’s unpleasant mate; fellow bully) · Alesha (Caitlyn’s unpleasant mate; fellow bully) '''Future Characters · Alex Weeks | 27 | Lucien Laviscount | Angela & Sid’s Eldest · Tony Roxwell | 48 | Richard Blackwood | Eldest Roxwell Sibling · TBA | 24 | Maxim Baldry | One Of Kelsey’s students; love interest for Parvez · TBA | TBA | Zoe Lucker · Megan's Mum | Winona Ryder Megan's Half-Sister | Rita Simmons